Edge II: Heat of the Moment
by Muffy Morrigan
Summary: E/O Challenge, a story told in drabbles. Sam cares for a seriously injured Dean after a hunt.  Luckily, nothing could go wrong in a situation like this... Right?
1. Heat of the Moment

_A/N: So I haven't drabbled lately, but I realized a momentous anniversary had sneaked up on us and I thought it should be acknowledged! Once upon a time, when the world of drabbles was small, something happened... There was a truck, a fire, and a few other things... Especially an... oh, if I told you it would totally be a spoiler. So, here we go... Drabble word: Bonfire_

**Heat of the Moment**

The job was over. They were mostly in one piece. Well, Sam was, Dean was a mess. Sam sighed as he surveyed his brother.

"I hate camping," Dean grumbled.

"Yeah, you said that ten times."

"Bonfire's nice."

"Thanks."

"I like fires. My side hurts."

"It's _scratched_. I need to stitch it," Sam said calmly.

"Scratched? Just freaking awesome, you're all calm. I hate camping. Except the bonfire, I like fires."

"You said that."

"_Arf __ur r__uff __ruff,_" something said from the dark.

Dean met his eyes. "Sam? Did I say that?

"No."

"_Arf."_

"Oh shit," Dean said. "I hate camping."

_A/N II: Surprise! _


	2. He's Got To Be Dying

_A/N: So, yes, I changed up the title a little, because I decided it was time for a little epic tale, told in drabbley fun again. I have no idea why they are insisting on this, but they are, hang on folks, it might get…um…bumpy. E/O Challenge word: grade._

**Chapter Two**

**He's Got to Be Dying**

The fire popped, the noise startling Sam. "It can't be," he said, more to himself than to Dean.

"No, it can't."

"_Arf ur ruff ruff." _The thing in the dark disagreed.

Sam grabbed the shotgun. "It's a real wolverine. We're in the right part of the country. It can smell your blood." He took a step. A stone tumbled down the steep grade to the left of their camp site. He had to get it away from his seriously injured brother. He wondered if Dean knew how bad it was.

"_Arf." _The growl sounded satisfied. Someone knew Dean was dying.

_To Be Continued_


	3. One of Those Discussions

_A/N: First sorry for the early posting. I am limiting internet time to get two books finished. Eeep._

_AN II: So I thought it was time to check in with Arf (maybe, maybe not Arf I mean) and the boys. I am working on a chapter of Snark and Gifts, just my life gets wacky now and then. I am hoping to do a little Christmas Story in the Multum In Parvo universe—which reminds me, on my Facebook page there is a link to a group that donates a small amount of money to gastroparesis research and awareness with each purchase from some pretty big hitters like iTunes etc. Please check it out! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter Three**

**One of **_**Those **_**Discussions**

"_Arf ur ruff ruff," _the thing in the dark purred.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, trying to hear better. "It's just a wolverine."

"Do you want to take that chance?" Sam asked, looking over, the sweat beading on his brow. He frowned, the frown quickly deploying to full squinch. "Dean?"

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

"You knew that."

"No, I mean you are bleeding too much, it's almost gushing."

"More pouring."

"Pouring?" Squinch. "What's the difference?"

"Pouring is totally _not _what a girl would say."

"Fine. You're _pouring_ blood."

"Much more manly," Dean said

"_Arf."_

"See? He agrees."

"Great." Sam mutters. "The wolverine agrees."

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. The One Where Sam Learns About Wildlife

**The One Where Sam Learns About Wildlife**

Sam decided the creature could wait, the blood was pouring out of Dean at an alarming rate.

"I'm a mess," Dean said cheerfully.

"Yeah,"

A yip of a wild dog sounded in the dark.

"Wonder what it was?" Dean asked

"Coyote?"

Wrong sound. Fox. Kit fox, five years old, hunting a rabbit."

""Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"I thought he should have a backstory."

Sam sighed. "The wolverine agrees and the fox has a backstory. Anything else?"

"I'm bleeding to death?"

"Not funny."

"It is if you say exsanguination."

That was it. When they were safe he was killing Dean.


	5. He Had To Say It

**Chapter Five**

**He Had To Say It**

The crackle of the fire did nothing to relax Sam. He pressed down on the wounds on Dean's belly. It wasn't good. His brother was bleeding out and, considering the wound, there might be more going on. He grabbed a pad and placed it over the worst of the wounds on Dean's stomach. It dawned on him that his brother knew just how bad it was.

"How is it?"

"Fine," Sam snapped

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, smirking. "Hear that?"

"What?" Sam shouted panic blasting over the top.

"The crack of dawn."

_Yep, he knows. _"Not funny."

"It's a little funny.

_**To be continued**_


	6. Tactics Number Two and Five

**Tactics Number Two and Five**

The scent of smoke filled the air. Dean tried not to let on to Sam how badly injured he was, but since Sam could see the wound he figured there was no way to hide it. So, he decided on Dean Tactic Number Two—distraction.

"You think it's really Arf out there?" he asked. "She said she'd see me again." He sighed, remembering the lithe creature of his dream.

"I hope it's just a wolverine."

"She was pretty hot."

" Hold still." Sam was frowning.

Dean decided he needed the big guns, distraction number five._. _"Hey, copy-cat."

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. The Winchester Book of Records

**The Winchester Book of Records**

The sun was up. For once it wasn't comforting. Sam could see the full extent of Dean's injuries. He swallowed. He'd known they were bad, but… It was a half a day's walk to carry his brother out, and that was the good news.

"I bet I totally beat the record," Dean mumbled.

"What record?" Sam looked for something to make a travois.

"You know what record."

Sam realized what he was talking about. "No you won't"

"Oh yeah, you're just jealous I'll break your record. It's eighteen right?"

"Yeah, and you aren't."

"I so am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Shut up."\

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
